


The Girl I Love

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Chris were roommates and best friends until his girlfriend insisted he move in with her to keep him away from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I suck at giving my stories titles that don’t sound cheesy as hell. ANYWAY, As promised, here is another one shot about the ever charming Chris Evans. Oh and if it’s not clear, (GF/N) means “girlfriend’s name”.

The rain has been pouring down mercilessly outside since morning, the sky was dark and grey, and the temperature dropped down to a good twenty degrees Celsius giving you an excuse to stay in your favorite Doctor Who pajamas all day.

In other words, the day was perfect.

You were huddled up on your couch, a fuzzy blanket draped over your legs as you held cup of fruity tea in one hand and a bowl of your favorite flavor of popcorn in the other. Just when you had thought to yourself that you wouldn’t be getting up from where you sat until dinner, the incessant ringing of the doorbell dragged you out of your seat, thereby interrupting your Supernatural marathon. The doorbell kept ringing. “UGH! Hang on a minute, I’m coming!” you yelled, muttering profanities under your breath as you stomped towards the door.

You looked through the peephole to see your best friend standing outside your door, soaked by the torrential afternoon rain. “Christopher Robert Evans!” you screamed opening the door as quickly as you could manage. “Chris you idjit, come on in before you catch a cold!” you said pulling him inside yourself in the process.

“S-s-upernatural marathon?” he asked cocking a brow at you despite the shivers that wracked through his body. You rolled your eyes and told him to stay put as you got a kettle going and headed upstairs to fetch a bunch of fresh towels to dry him off.

He’d settled down in the dining area, his soaked boots lined up neatly by the door and most of his wet clothes were already loaded into the washing machine. You noticed his suitcase pushed up neatly against the wall near the living room causing you to raise an eyebrow at him. “So,” you said handing him the towels, “Chris Evans FINALLY decides to pay me a visit after six long months. What’s the occasion, hmm?” you tried not to sound so sarcastic but Chris could hear the hint of anger in your voice.

“(Y/N)” he said using the nickname he gave you all those years ago in an attempt to calm you down. Your jaw clenched at the sound of it and you weren’t quite sure why you were so angry. “What is it then, Chris, did you and Ursula get into another fight?” You asked referring to his witch of a girlfriend, not bothering to hide your disdain for the woman. She treated him like shit and yet he still wouldn’t leave her. It was so hard and unbearably painful for you not to be able to do anything as you sit across him time and time again while he tells you about all the hurt and pain inflicted upon him by a woman who didn’t even deserve him.

“Actually…” he started a little hesitantly, “(GF/N) and I… we broke-up,” he said without elaborating further. 

“Oh,” your eyes went wide with shock and suddenly you felt a little guilty for snapping at him. “I uhh… I’m so sorry, Chris,” you managed to say when you got over the initial shock. A part of you was glad she was out of his life, but if he was as serious about her as you thought, then he must really be hurting right now. The kettle whistled angrily and you thanked the gods for it. Excusing yourself from the awkward silence, you disappeared into the kitchen for a while and brought him back a cup of hot chocolate filled to the brim with tiny marshmallows, his favorite. Chris thanked you and took the mug from you, giving you a small, sad smile. “I’m sure she’ll come around soon enough,” you offered comfortingly. “I do-don’t think she will. K-k-kinda broke up with her,” he managed to say between chattering teeth.

The topic was dropped and seemed much less important when you noticed him still shivering from the cold despite being inside the house and wrapped in a large towel. “Look at you! Why on earth didn’t you use an umbrella?” you chided. “Make yourself comfortable while I prepare a warm bath for you. You can borrow a shirt from me since I assume yours are all wet.” You said, going upstairs once more to prepare his bath.

After his bath, you had hot soup and some pasta waiting for him. “Geez, has (GF/N) been starving you or something?” you asked as you watched him gobble down the pasta in a few quick bites. “No, I just really missed your TERRIBLE cooking,” he joked and the mood lightened instantly.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’ve been practicing. People are even saying that I’m getting better. I’ve evolved from cooking canned goods and eggs to pasta and other more…complicated dishes.” You said defensively causing him to chuckle. “By people do you mean Tom?” he asked wiggling a brow at you. “Why must you always say his name like that? And so what if Tom says I’ve been getting better?” you huffed. “You poor, clueless little girl,” he tsked. “If it was Tom who told you all this then it doesn’t count because the man is OBVIOUSLY smitten with you!” Chris exclaimed and almost fell off his seat laughing when you tried to throw a ball of tissue at him and missed horribly. “Well that’s too bad,” you replied “because I won’t stand for a man who would lie to me about my cooking!” You said punching him lightly in the arm in mock exasperation.

“Umm so, you’re gonna have to share my bed tonight,” you said while he cleaned up after the both of you. “See I kinda sorta turned your room into an art studio. Hehe. Sorry about that.” you grinned guiltily. He tsked at you for the second time that afternoon, shaking his head. “WHAT? I thought since you two moved in together, it was only a matter of time until you got married. The last thing I expected was you coming back home!” you said and realized you referred to your apartment as “home”.

Later that evening he still refused to elaborate on the day’s events so you didn’t force the issue. Instead, you both sat on your “love couch” (you called it that because only two people could really fit on it) just like you used to do and watched re-runs of Supernatural in a comfortable silence.

“It’s been a long day,” he said getting up suddenly. You immediately missed his warmth, but instead of trying to convince him to sit back down, you let him continue. “I’m gonna go lie down. Will you—will you lie with me?” He asked pleadingly. His eyes went wide when his brain finally processed his words and he reprimanded himself mentally for not thinking before he spoke like he always does. He realized you could have misunderstood what he meant. “Not in THAT way, obviously. Not that I’m implying that men won’t SLEEP sleep with you, or that I can’t see you that way. I mean I can if I wanted to, but I don’t…” he rambled, his face turned a bright shade of red. You replied by stroking his face reassuringly. “Anything you need.” He sighed in relief and you both made your way to the room.

You sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard with the pillows propped behind your heads. Once you were both settled in, he refused to sleep and asked if you could stay up with him in case he felt like talking.

For a long while you just sat there in silence until he started shivering again. You got up to get a blanket and wrapped it around his shaking frame, sitting back down against the headboard afterwards. He cuddled closer to you for warmth, but this time, he was settled between your legs with his back to you. You instinctively wrapped your arms around him in an attempt to make the shivers go away and absentmindedly kissed the top of his head. Since when had you two been this intimate? You thought as you rubbed at his shoulders and played with his hair.

Actually, thinking back, the right question seems to be when HAVEN’T you two been this intimate? For the longest time, you realized, you two have always seemed to fall into this comfortable closeness. You don’t know when it started or if you two have always been like this to begin with. But sitting there with him, holding him the way you were, it just felt so natural. So… right. And even if you wouldn’t admit it out loud, you actually missed this.

“Yikes. Maybe this is why (GF/N) was so insecure.”

“What’s that?” he asked you, making you realize you were thinking out loud. “N-nothing, sorry,” you stammered, not quite ready to share your epiphany with him.

You two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, your hands tangled in his soft hair and his hand resting lazily on your thigh. “Come down here,” he pleaded motioning for you to lie down beside him. You lay facing each other and his hand found yours as he looked into your eyes intently.

“I broke up with (GF/N) because I realized that I was in love with someone else.” He started. You looked at him questioningly and he continued, “I’ve been in love with her for the longest time and I never even knew until I moved in with (GF/N),” he said shaking his head at the memory.

“I realized I loved her when all I could do was compare (GF/N) to her,” he continued, not giving you a chance to speak and ask him with whom he had been in love with.

"This woman, she was less serious about everything, but in a good way. She was always cheery while (GF/N) would always find something to complain about. She’s also more thoughtful and caring than (GF/N) would ever be and I feel terrible for having taken that for granted.” He paused. “It took me a while to realize, but you were right, I don’t think (GF/N) cared much for anyone else other than herself.” He said squeezing your hand. You squeezed back but kept quiet, waiting for him to go on.

“(GF/N) had her good side, but the bad just outweighed the good, you know?” he asked rhetorically. “And (GF/N), she didn’t know how to goof around and laugh at herself from time to time. In our last argument I told her all these things,” he said looking up at you with surprisingly dry eyes.

“(GF/N) stayed silent for a long time. When she finally spoke up she said:

‘CHOOSE. Pick me and I’ll forget we ever had this fight and we will never speak of this day again. But you can’t EVER talk about her to me, much less talk TO her or even see her again. Choose her and you can pack your things and leave. Today.’

Chris swallowed hard before continuing.

"I apologized to (GF/N) for putting her through what I did. It was unfair and I should have realized earlier. I said I’m sorry (GF/N) but I can’t live without her.’ And that was it. I packed my bags and left because I couldn’t, I just couldn’t bear the thought of a life without you.”

Surprise filled your eyes and he watched you intently. “(Y/N)” he said using the nickname he gave you. “Please, say something. Anything,” he said nervously waiting for your response. “Wh-what?” was all you could manage to utter as you sat up to look at him. “She asked me to choose between her and the one I really loved, so I chose you, (Y/N)” He rendered you speechless. You were still trying to process, still trying to BELIEVE everything you just heard.

"Bu-but that’s terrible!” You finally spoke up. “That means you… you broke up because of me? Are… are you sure about this Chris? I mean—”

“Shh…” he cut you off mid-panic by putting a finger to your lips. “Listen (Y/N), I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t a hundred percent sure,” he said reassuringly. "Chris I—this is so unexpected. I mean… I don’t know what to say.” You said having a hard time finding your words.“I just need to know you feel the same way.” He said looking up at you expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Oh Chris!” you said as you started sobbing. And then it hit you, the reason why it hurt more than it should have when he walked out the door with his suitcase, why your heart would break at the sight of him crying whenever they fought, why you felt like your mornings weren’t complete without seeing his goofy smile, or why you just couldn’t bring yourself to sing Disney songs in the shower anymore after he left, missing the way he used to sing them at the top of his lungs.

“I’ve always felt the same way. But then you moved in with (GF/N) and—” he shushed you again, but this time he did it with a deep kiss. You froze for a moment before eventually kissing him back. The night was filled with long over due kisses and passionate embraces and you fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

Three years has passed since his confession. It was a lazy Saturday morning and neither of you wanted to get out of bed. You tossed around until finally, you sat up and decided to cook breakfast. Unfortunately, Chris had other plans. “And where do you think you’re going, Mrs. Evans?” he asked as he pulled you back into his muscular arms. “I was going to make us some breakfast before we starve to death,” you exaggerated, “struggling” to get out of his grasp. “Why cook when I already have my breakfast right here,” he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

He kissed the nape of your neck and continued to kiss down your spine. “Mmmm… Chris.” You protested half-heartedly. You loved it when he kissed your back like that and he knew it.

A few minutes later he had you coming apart in his arms. “Tired?” he asked cocking an eyebrow at you the way you so loved. When you rolled over onto your back lazily he kissed you again before saying, “sweetheart, I’ve barely even begun.”


End file.
